La Octava Llave
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Yami es constantemente perseguido debido a que hay una recompensa por el ¿Qué pasara cuando en su camino se encuentre con la famosa asesina de ladrones Lina Inverse?


**La octava llave**

**Capítulo 1: El contrato**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Yu-Gi-Oh ni Slayers me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, solo los tomo prestados para hacer una loca historia**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Ladelia, ciudad conocida más que nada por sus exquisiteces culinarias, en especial sus platillos de res, se veía gran movimiento de parte de los ciudadanos que hacían sus actividades diarias, en una de las tantas posadas de la ciudad se encontraba una chica de cabellos largos de tonalidad naranja, una banda negra que tenía puesta en la frente, vestimenta rosada y una capa color negro y su compañero autoproclamado su guardián, un joven espadachín de cabellos largos rubios, ella era famosa por su reputación de acabar con los bandidos, era apodada la asesina de ladrones. Ambos habían ido a Ladelia para probar los platillos que ahí se servían, se encontraban como siempre comiendo y compitiendo por ver quién acaparaba la comida, ambos comían velozmente.

–Esto está delicioso, no Gourry eso es mío ¡Suéltalo!

–Es mío, es mío.

Así ambos comieron hasta haber saciado su voraz apetito, el encargado de la posada se les acerco entregándole a la chica una carta.

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunto la chica confundida al recibir la carta

–Esta mañana un hombre lo dejo para usted, dijo que lo leyera y que usted sabría qué hacer.

Ambos se quedaron con la duda por las palabras del encargado, así que la chica abrió el sobre y leyó lo que la carta decía poniendo un gesto de confusión. Después de haber pagado lo que consumieron salieron del lugar, su compañero tenía dudas.

–Oye Lina ¿Qué decía la carta?

–Que viera a este sujeto en el centro de la ciudad, que tenía algo que proponerme.

–Me pregunto ¿Qué podrá ser?

–No lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento que será algo interesante.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro, al llegar no vieron a nadie así que decidieron esperar. Paso una hora y el carácter impaciente de la chica salió a flote.

–¿¡Qué se está creyendo!? ¿¡Qué voy a estar aquí todo el día esperando!?

–A lo mejor se detuvo a comer.

–Aun así no es de buena educación dejar esperando a una dama de esta manera.

– ¿Cuál dama? –ante esa pregunta Lina le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza a Gourry.

–Mejor mantén la boca cerrada.

En esos momentos apareció un hombre alto, cabellos cortos color negro, ojos verdes, vestimentas elegantes color blanco con azul y una capa color blanco.

–¿Tu eres Lina Inverse?

–¿Quién busca saberlo? –pregunto retando a aquel hombre ya que no se confiaba de él.

–Mi nombre es Caín, yo envié la carta a la posada donde estabas hospedándote.

–Ya veo ¿Crees que es correcto enviarnos una carta citándonos y luego no aparezcas dejándonos esperando? –pregunto la chica enojada por el tiempo que había tenido que esperar.

–Me disculpo contigo y tu compañero por el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar pero tuve unos asuntos que atender.

–Está bien ahora dígame ¿Qué asunto es el que quiere tratar conmigo?

–Muy bien Lina Inverse. –Caín metió una mano en su bolsillo sacando un papel entregándoselo a Lina.

–¿Quién es él? –pregunto Gourry al ver la imagen de un joven de cabellos tricolores, ojos violeta y una mirada seria.

–Es un joven hechicero llamado Yami, es buscado por diversos crímenes en la ciudad de Domino, supongo que han escuchado hablar del incidente en la familia más rica de esa ciudad.

–Sí, sucedió ya hace dos años aproximadamente. –contesto Lina sin dudar en su respuesta mientras que Gourry solo se quedaba mirando hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados intentando recordar sin resultados.

–Realmente no lo recuerdo. –respondió finalmente el rubio haciendo que Lina se golpeara la frente.

–Que tonto eres amigo Gourry, después te explicare por ahora mantén la boca cerrada. –Lina volvió a poner su atención en el hombre –entonces ¿Él es responsable de lo que le sucedió a esa familia?

–Así es, creemos que quiso robar pero el jefe de familia se resistió y al ver tal resistencia no tuvo de otra más que acabar con todos, a pesar de ser joven tiene una gran fuerza.

–No se ve que sea mala persona. –comento el rubio.

–Como espadachín debe saber que muchas veces las apariencias engañan, él se ve como una persona inocente pero realmente podríamos considerar que es un monstruo por la atrocidad que cometió, desde entonces ha sido un fugitivo, como líder y representante de la sociedad de hechiceros de Domino es mi deber capturarlo pero es muy evasivo, varios de los mejores caza recompensas, hechiceros y espadachines han intentado capturarlo pero han resultado severamente heridos.

–Ya veo a donde va todo. –hablo Lina. –usted quiere que nosotros lo capturemos. –Caín asintió. –¿Cuál es el interés de la sociedad de hechiceros por este chico?

–El jefe de familia era el líder de la sociedad de hechiceros de Domino además de que era un amigo muy querido de las demás asociaciones de otras ciudades por ello el interés además tu eres conocida por tu reputación de acabar con bandidos y de ahí tu apodo de asesina de ladrones, creo que una persona con tu poder y capacidad podría encargarse de este trabajo sin ninguna dificultad.

–Lo siento por ahora no estoy interesada en ir a buscar a este criminal, si las demás asociaciones quieren venganza por lo que le paso a uno de sus amigos es problema de ustedes.

–Te recompensare muy bien, pide la cantidad de dinero que quieras y te será concedida.

–Cuente conmigo. –los ojos de Lina brillaban al saber que había una gran recompensa de por medio. –los días de ese villano se terminaron, lo capturare y le hare pagar por sus crímenes jajajaja.

–Como siempre la avaricia le gano. –dijo Gourry entre dientes ya que si Lina lo hubiera escuchado lo habría golpeado.

–Entonces tenemos un trato, cuando lo captures llévalo a ciudad Domino, ahí será juzgado por sus crímenes. –el hombre dio media vuelta y antes de retirarse le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Lina y Gourry. –fue visto por última vez cerca de esta ciudad, lo más seguro se encuentra escondido entre los caminos que usan algunos los bandidos para asaltar a los aldeanos, cuento con que harás bien este trabajo, una vez en Domino búscame, te entregare la recompensa cuando me entregues a Yami.

Sin más que decir se retiró dejando a Lina y Gourry quienes comenzaron a platicar sobre el nuevo trabajo que les había sido concedido.

–Oye Lina ¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar a buscar?

–Dirijámonos a donde puedan estar algunos de los bandidos de este pueblo. –dijo chocando su puño contra su mano. –esos tipos deben saber algo y si no cooperan les daré una lección.

–Tengo el presentimiento que será una muy dolorosa lección.

Después de eso ambos fueron caminando a través del pueblo buscando a algunos de los bandidos para sacarles información acerca de quién sería la presa de Lina Inverse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de Ladelia, en uno de los mercados más transitados de la ciudad estaban dos chicos encapuchados, no se podía apreciar muy bien el rostro de ninguno de los dos, el más bajo compraba algunas cosas mientras el otro esperaba impaciente, no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en un solo sitio, desde que había comenzado la persecución en su contra no había podido tener ni un minuto de paz sin que algún espadachín, hechicero o caza recompensas lo atacara, afortunadamente era hábil con su espada al igual que su compañero, habían podido defenderse entre ellos solo con eso sin necesidad de usar sus otras habilidades. Movía su pie con rapidez dando a ver que estaba impaciente.

–¿Podrías apresurarte con eso?

–No seas tan impaciente, solo necesito una cosa más y nos iremos.

–Solo apresúrate, sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

–Ya lo sé.

Mientras el más joven compraba, el mayor se quedó mirando con detenimiento un letrero de se busca, aquello le causaba molestia y a la vez tristeza ya que no entendía porque todo debía ser de esa manera. Recordaba aquel día como uno de los peores de su vida y el hecho que había tenido que huir debido a aquel incidente en Domino. Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que el menor ya había terminado de hacer sus compras, el más joven lo tomo de brazo haciendo que saliera del trance en el que estaba metido.

–Se lo difícil que ha sido para ti hermano y por ahora no hay una solución fácil, ya veremos la manera de resolver todo este desastre, por ahora vámonos ya que no podemos estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

–Tienes razón, vámonos.

Agradecía tener la compañía de su hermano y único amigo, sin el seguro ya habría caído en la desesperación por la situación que tenía que enfrentar a diario, caminaron hacia la salida de la ciudad tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie. A lo lejos fueron vistos por un grupo de 3 hombres que los miraban con mucha malicia, así que comenzaron a seguirlos, pensaban que podrían asaltarles sin ningún problema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una de las guaridas de bandidos de esa ciudad se estaban dando diversas explosiones mientras aquellos hombres huían despavoridos intentando salvarse de su atacante que recitaba contantemente el hechizo de bolas de fuego, su compañero solo miraba con una gotita aun lado de su cabeza pensando que esta vez su amiga había exagerado. Todo aquel lugar estaba quemado, uno de los bandidos fue atrapado por aquella joven entusiasta.

–Muy bien villano dime ¿Sabes dónde esta esté sujeto? –Lina mostro el cartel de se busca que le había dado el líder de la sociedad de hechiceros al bandido que había atrapado, este negaba temeroso de que algo más pudiera pasarle. –sino me dices lo que quiero saber te daré de golpes. –dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

–Solo he escuchado rumores sobre él. –hablo el bandido con el puño de la chica en el rostro.

–¿Qué has escuchado? –pregunto el rubio mientras la chica le quitaba su puño de la cara.

–Que al igual que tu muchos lo buscan ya que hay una gran recompensa por entregarlo vivo, 3 de nuestros miembros están en la ciudad investigando ya que se escuchó que él estaba aquí junto con su acompañante.

–¿Acompañante? –Lina se había sorprendido al escuchar que tenía un acompañante. –rayos ese idiota de Caín no nos dijo que estaba acompañado. –soltó al bandido como si fuera basura. –bueno me alegra enterarme de eso, Gourry tú te encargas de su cómplice y yo me encargo de él. Bueno vámonos ya que no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

–En especial con todo lo que causaste. –dijo Gourry al ver todo ese lugar destruido por el fuego.

–Creo que exagere un poco. –rio la chica al ver el desastre que había ocasionado

–Yo no diría que fue solo un poco.

–Ya cállate y vámonos. –se expreso con enojo.

–¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Gourry.

–A la salida de la ciudad, lo más seguro para estos momentos ya debió haber dejado el lugar y debe estar en uno de los caminos para llegar al siguiente poblado así que vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia su nuevo destino, la chica estaba más entusiasmada que antes deseando terminar con aquel trabajo lo más pronto posible para cobrar la recompensa que le había sido prometida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían salido de la ciudad, el mayor solo estaba cabizbajo mientras el menor se colocaba bien una especie de mochila de una sola banda que pasaba por su hombro y colgaba en su cintura ya que ahí llevaba sus provisiones que había comprado, veía a su compañero, aquella situación ya estaba afectándole ¿Cómo no sería así? La presión, estar constantemente en guardia para no ser tomados por sorpresa por alguno de sus persecutores, sabía que no tenían interés en él sino en su compañero y por ello mismo no dejaría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima, le dolía en el alma ver ese semblante triste, él también lo estaba pero no permitiría que eso le afectara, protegería a la persona más importante de su vida y para ello no tendría piedad con nadie.

Había tenido que dejar su carácter alegre, dulce y bondadoso para volverse alguien rudo que no tuviera compasión de ser necesario. Entre los dos había un silencio sepulcral ya que después de su última platica no se habían dirigido la palabra, el menor quería romper ese silencio cuando sintió que alguien los estaba siguiendo así que puso su mano en su espada que estaba en su cintura alistándose para cualquier cosa, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor.

–Nos vienen siguiendo. –dijo el mayor al fin rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos.

–Eso parece aunque por los movimientos son pocos.

–Bien, ya sabes que hacer.

Asintiendo ambos comenzaron a correr hasta adentrarse más en el camino, los hombres que los seguían salieron de sus escondites dándose cuenta que les habían perdido el rastro, caminaron un poco más para intentar encontrarlos.

–¿Dónde rayos se metieron? –pregunto uno de los bandidos a sus dos compañeros.

–No lo sé pero es mejor que los encontremos.

Mientras hablaban arriba de ellos, en las ramas de los árboles, eran observados por los dos chicos para después intentar moverse con sigilo entre las ramas de los árboles, querían evitar una confrontación, al moverse uno de los bandidos se dio cuenta.

–Creo que ya sé dónde están _¡Flare Arrow!_

Aquel bandido creo varias flechas de fuego lanzándolas contra los árboles, al ver el fuego ambos no tuvieron más remedio que bajar.

–Que niños más tontos pensaron que podían evadirnos así de fácil.

–Uno de ellos es hechicero, creo que no hay más remedio que pelear. –dijo el menor desenfundando su espada.

–Eso temía. –el mayor también desenfundo la espada que traía en la cintura. –parece que no lograremos tener ni un minuto de paz.

–Claro que sí, solo hay que encargarnos de esta escoria.

Dos de los bandidos también desenfundaron sus espadas y se lanzaron al ataque mientras el tercero solo se quedaba observando, planeaba una manera de acabarlos.

Había empezado una lucha con espadas, ambos jóvenes se movían muy bien interceptando cada uno de los ataques, el menor se cansó de estar a la defensiva y se lanzó al ataque, con un solo golpe de su espada logro arrebatarle el arma a su oponente. Igual el mayor que también asesto un golpe en el estómago con el mango de su espada. Ambos bandidos cayeron al piso.

–Pelean muy bien chiquillos pero yo soy un oponente difícil de derrotar _¡Fire Ball!_

Sus manos formaron dos esferas hechas de fuego las cuales lanzo contra los dos chicos que de inmediato evadieron el ataque que exploto detrás de ellos.

Aquel bandido concentro fuego en sus manos y lanzo potentes llamaradas contra ellos que en esos momentos solo podían esquivar, aquel sitio comenzaba a convertirse en un infierno ya que los árboles se quemaban con rapidez, el mayor comenzó a toser debido al humo que salía del fuego, el menor se preocupó.

–Esto no debe continuar _¡Aqua créate!_

De las manos del menor salió un rayo que poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en agua que apagaba las llamas.

–Que astuto. –dijo aquel bandido de manera sarcástica. –_¡Flare Arrow!_

–_¡Freeze Arrow! –_lanzo el menor.

En el momento que ambos hechizos chocaron, se anularon entre sí, el mayor quería acabar con eso lo más pronto posible pero tenía que recuperar el aliento que había perdido debido al humo del fuego.

A lo lejos Lina y Gourry habían escuchado las explosiones provocadas por las bolas de fuego. Lina sonrió.

–Lina al parecer alguien está peleando.

–Eso mismo estaba pensando, vamos Gourry creo que hemos encontrado lo que hemos estado buscando. –tomo a Gourry de una mano. _–¡Ray Wing!_

Lina se elevó y Gourry se agarraba bien de ella para no caer al piso, ambos se apresuraron para llegar a donde se estaba dando la batalla. En pocos minutos llegaron, desde el cielo observaban como un encapuchado de baja estatura y un bandido se atacaban entre sí, veía que aquel sujeto era más fuerte que los bandidos promedio. Ambos aterrizaron solo que Lina soltó a Gourry antes de tiempo y este cayo de cara contra el piso.

–¿Por qué no me puedes soltar una vez que hayamos aterrizado? –Lina ignoro por completo las quejas de Gourry.

–Parece que llegamos a tiempo. –la batalla se detuvo al ver la aparición de Lina y Gourry.

–Será mejor que se larguen, son mi presa. –dijo aquel bandido molesto por haber sido interrumpido, cosa que a Lina no le importaba.

–Hombre estúpido ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Pienso darte una lección de modales.

–¿Quién rayos eres niñita engreída?

–Muy bien te diré mi nombre, yo soy la más hermosa y talentosa hechicera que pueda existir, yo soy Lina Inverse

–¿Lina Inverse? –pregunto aquel bandido con temor. – la más diabólica hechicera del mundo, la criatura más destructiva, la enemiga natural de todo ser vivo que traes destrucción por donde quiera que vas, la más cruel e inhumana, aquella que es llamada la asesina de ladrones. –aquellas palabras molestaron de sobremanera a Lina mientras que los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar tales cosas.

–¿¡CÓMO DIJISTE!? – grito furiosa al escuchar como la habían llamado. –Toma esto maleducado _¡Dill Brand!_ –causo una explosión debajo de la tierra donde estaba parado aquel bandido acabando con él de un solo golpe para después voltear a ver a los dos encapuchados. –ya que ese idiota recibió su merecido ahora me enfocare en ustedes dos. –volteo a ver a los dos chicos.

–Lo siento pero no tengo intensiones de pelear con una hechicera de tu calaña. –contesto el mayor haciendo que a Lina le saliera una venita de enojo. –he escuchado muchos rumores de ti Lina Inverse y creo que todos son un fraude al igual que tu hechicera embustera.

–¿Embustera? Ahora con más gusto voy a acabarte, Yami. –el chico reacciono sorprendido cuando menciono ese nombre. –a pesar de que no dejes ver tu rostro sé que eres tú, un villano que ajusticiare con mucho gusto.

–Ya veo. –en esos momentos se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro, en su frente traía un adorno dorado con un ojo en el centro. –has creído todo lo que se dice de mí, bueno como dije no tengo el interés ni el tiempo de pelear con una hechicera de tan baja clase como tú. –Esas palabras hicieron enfadar a Lina.

–¿Baja clase? ¿Embustera? ¡HARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS POR ESAS PALABRAS!

En esos momentos Gourry se acercó a Yami para susurrarle unas palabras.

–Será mejor que te disculpes o créeme que ella te castigara. –recibió un golpe de parte de Yami en la cara el cual lo tiro al piso.

–No tengo intensiones de disculparme con esa loca. –al escuchar que la llamaron loca más venitas de enojo le saltaron a Lina.

–Mi hermano no tiene por qué disculparse por decir la verdad. –el menor también se quitó la capucha dejando ver que su rostro, cabello eran similares al mayor. – ahora es mejor que se retiren y nos dejen en paz sino quieren que les vaya mal.

–A ustedes son a los que le ira mal. – Lina alzo sus manos al cielo. –y hare que te tragues todo lo que me dijiste _¡Más oscuro que la noche, mas rojo que la sangre, enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo, en tu gran nombre me comprometo a la oscuridad!_ –ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese hechizo

–Drag Slave. –dijeron al mismo tiempo ya que conocían a la perfección aquel hechizo mientras Gourry corría para ponerse a salvo.

–_¡Deja que todos los tontos que están en nuestro camino sean destruidos por el poder que tú y yo poseemos! ¡Drag Slave! _

Iba a lanzar un rayo de energía rojiza con gran potencia pero antes de poder lanzarlo el menor apareció frente a Lina sorprendiéndola, tomándola de ambos brazos hizo que desviara el Drag Slave hacia arriba, Lina estaba impresionada al ver como uno de sus hechizos más fuertes era desviado hacia el cielo.

–No voy a permitirte que lances ese hechizo tan destructivo en este lugar, adiós _¡Dark Mist!_

El menor conjuro una niebla en la cual no se podía ver nada, Lina tosía ya que la había conjurado en su cara. Lina conjuro un fuerte viento para alejar la niebla que había sido conjurada, al disiparse se dio cuenta que ambos chicos ya no estaban.

–¡Que rabia, que rabia, que rabia! –dijo Lina haciendo ademanes con las manos en forma de berrinche. –se nos escaparon.

–No pensé que ese chico pudiera desviar tu Drag Slave hacia arriba. –dijo Gourry acercándose a Lina sorprendido por lo que había visto.

–Me tomo desprevenida pero la próxima vez no se nos van a escapar.

Estaba decidida a no dejar que se escaparan de nuevo, no le perdonaría a Yami las palabras que le dirigió, seguiría en su búsqueda para atraparlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, he aquí una nueva historia, ya sé que tengo otras dos, camino de oscuridad la cual ya tiene mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero sigo sin ideas u.u y prueba de fuego, seguiré con las actualizaciones junto con esta nueva historia aunque me tarde un poco, como ven este será un crossover entre Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Slayers, espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
